As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature frequently increases greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU quickly. To solve this problem of heat generated by the CPU, in a desk top computer, a cooler (inclusive of a heat sink and a fan) is mounted on top of the CPU to dissipate heat generated thereby. In a notebook computer, a heat pipe is often used to transfer heat generated by the CPU to a place where an air flow generated by a fan takes the heat away from the notebook computer.
There are other electrical components in the computer also needed to be cooled; however since these components are too small in size, it is very difficult to use a cooler or a heat pipe to contact these components thereby to dissipate heat generated therefrom. A voltage regulator (VR) is such a component. The VR is an integrated circuit chip for regulating power and supplying it to the CPU. Following the increase of power consumed by the CPU, power regulated by the VR is increased accordingly, whereby heat generated by VR is increased significantly, which needs to be effectively dissipated so that the computer can work smoothly. Prior art technology does not teach a heat dissipating device which can effectively solve the heat problem generated by the VR or other small-sized high-power components on a motherboard in the computer.